Suprise
by xXTotalPandaXx
Summary: This is what would happen if Frisk had a good reason for all of those genocide runs. Specifically, Saving Chara. Then, afterward, saving flowey, permanantly...T because... well... I'm not sure. I'm being safe.
1. Chapter 1

#"My First ever fan fiction!" That's not normally something readers want to hear. I know. But it's somebody new, writing about something new... or not. It's really not my place to judge who writes about what. Anyways, I encourage you to give it a shot. I know writing can be really boring... Specifically, when your teacher gives you a seemingly endless amount of guidlines... This story is about what happen's when Frisk gains the ability to create souls in the void or similar places. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense at first but... I'm sure you'll figure it out... maybe not. There are certain parts of the story where I'll tell you to play a certain song from the Undertale OST. If you don't have it, don't worry about it. I just thought it might be interesting... Oh! Also, all characters, settings and music, that you may or may not have played, belong to Toby Fox, not me. I just want to make that clear. Thanks for taking the time to read all of this. If you didn't, well... I won't stop you. The point was that you were honest with yourself. Have fun...#

(Play "28 - Premonition")

"You're back... Again. Did you come to destroy me? It won't work. I-"

Frisk grabbed Chara's arm and said:

"I came to talk."

"With me? Why would you want to talk with me?"

"I have my reasons."

She had no clue what she could possibly want to talk to her about, but she hadn't talked with someone in a very long time, so she allowed it.

"...Fine... Do what you will. What should we talk about..?"

"Your past."

"No."

"Why not?"

"My past is terrible. You already know about it anyway."

"I know what they told me, Not what you think it was."

"..."

"I'm not leaving without a response..."

"Like I said, my past is terrible... You wouldn't want to hear it..."

"But I do!"

"No! I said no and I mean no."

"You'd have told Asriel and he's done all the same things I've done."

"... ... ... Fine... Where do I start..?"

"What was your life like on the surface, before you fell?"

"... My parents were never there for me. They thought I would be taken care of at school. That I wouldn't need their attention... They were always at work, anyways. I would come home on the bus to find no one there. Everyone at school was always a bully, so to protect myself, I became one as well. Everyone on the surface was horrible, uncaring and corrupt. So I ran away...

...

Do you seriously need to hear this?"

"Keep going..."

"*Sigh* I thought I could live up in the mountains like they do on tv. Don't laugh. I was foolish back then. I got up to the base of the mounatin currently known as . The ground collapsed under me and I fell, but I survived."

"It's almost a curse, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Anybody who falls down here, survives and suffers for a while."

"Heh. Yeah. Like I said, I was injured but alive. I said, before, I was a bully and I was, But my instincts told me to rely on others, so I called for help. I thought for sure no one would come, but there was Asriel. He came to my aid and helped me walk to his family's house where they took care of me until I recovered. They adopted me. They took care of me. They loved me. They were never at work all the time and relied on corrupted people to give me a good personality. The underground was small then so everyone relied on everyone else. The farmers made donations to us and we distributed all of the food and water to the rest of the monsters. The builders donated houses and tools for everyone. My new parents had gone on adventures with me and Asriel. We discovered and built on new, never-before-seen parts of the underground. We made those places habitable for all others... ... ... And then we poisoned Dad with those flowers..."

Her voice seemed to trail off into nothingness before she screamed:

"THOSE G** D***** BUTTERCUPS!"

"Calm down. There's no point in getting angry."

"... ... ... Right..."

"What was Asriel like?"

"... He was amazing. To put it in a sense you can understand; He had the outwardness of Mettaton, The curiosity of Alphys, The seriousess of Sans. All while keeping that goofball childishness of Papyrus."

"He sounds like the total package, because I ship it!"

"Shut up."

"*Giggle*"

"He was everything a brother should have been... He was such a baby when we accidentaly poisoned Dad... But... So was I... I felt so bad. I poisoned myself with the same flowers. He absorbed my SOUL and I was perfectly fine with it. I thought 'Maybe Humanity has changed.'" And they did... for the worse. They killed him without a second thought. Humanity was corrupt so I was going to destroy them."

... ...

"You're right."

"What? Really?"

"Well, yeah. Humanity is corrupt and they've set themselves on a path of destruction. We don't have to destroy them, though. Like I said, their going to wipe themselves from existence. We just have to outlast them."

... ... ...

"I suppose you're right..."

"So you're not going to kill everyone on the surface?"

"Assuming you mean, if I had a body and a SOUL, then... yes. I would not kill anyone."

"Fantastic! You promise not to harm a single SOUL?"

"I mean, yeah, but..."

"Shh..."

(Play 31 - Waterfall)

Frisk started moving her arms in a large circular motion. Her hands glowed red and left a smokey, red trail as they moved. She stopped and drew a heart in the air with the trail from her hands. Chara was slowly moving closer trying to get a good look of what she was doing and how. The red heart in the air started to fill itself in with a smokey, fire-like substance. When it was completely full of the odd red substance it produced a bright light that forced Frisk and Chara to look away. When the light faded and they looked back there was a floating, red, glass SOUL. It fell and made a *Klink* noise when it hit the ground. Chara just stood there in shock as Frisk walked over and picked it up. Frisk walked back towards Chara and held it out towards her. She slowly took it from from Frisk's hands.

"Is this..?"

"Suprise..."

"But... how..?"

"This is the VOID, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I found out that the RESET world is closely linked to the VOID. With the ability to RESET and all, you kinda spend a lot of time there. I found out all that I could do with the energy that flowed through it. I was even able to create SOULS... I couldn't bring them with me without a proper vessel to contain it, though."

"... Me..."

"I just had to find out if you were ready..."

There was a puddle of tears below Chara now and it was getting bigger every second. She grasped the SOUL and it glowed. She absorbed it. It felt warm and wonderful. She had a friend and a SOUL now.

...

"It's time to go home, now. There's still one more to save." And the world reset...

(Play 13 - Home(Music Box))

Chara was finally back in the real world, with a SOUL of her own. She couldn't help but cry. Frisk hugged her as tight as she could.

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome."

"Chara..?"

They heard the small voice come from the door to the room they were in. It was Flowey. Chara looked at him with loving eyes. Thankful for everything Frisk had done for her, she wasn't going to waste it. She ran over towards Flowey and Hugged him.

"Asriel..."

"C-Chara..!"

At this point, all three of them had tears in their eyes from all of the things that had just happened.

"How..?" Flowey asked, still feeling a large array of emotions. Flowey wanted to know how she came back.

"Her." Chara said as she pointed towards Frisk.

"Frisk saved me and gave me a new SOUL of my own."

"A... A new SOUL..? Can she make one for me..?"

"Frisk?"

"I think I can make one if I'm next to the CORE. It's the closest link to the VOID."

"To the CORE it is, then!"

"Come on, Asriel!"

"... I..."

"Don't question it. Even I'M still trying to wrap my head around it."

"O-Okay..."

So Frisk, Chara, and Flowey went on through the RUINS in hoping to give Flowey the same gift as Chara...

"I think Toriel is around here somewhere... Oh! I have an idea! Quick, Chara hide!"

She didn't question it and hid behind a pillar next to the door from where they came.

They could hear foot steps approaching from the opposite end of the room.

"My ch- Oh. It's you, frisk... Have you come to kill me for the eightyth time?"

"Please don't remind me. I wish there had been another way. I really do. But I did it for good reason."

"No. How many have you killed thus far..?"

"None."

"I don't believe you..."

"It's true. I said 'good reason'."

"..?"

"You can come out now... Chara."

Chara stepped out from behind the pillar to see her mother with a face of utter suprise.

"Heh. Suprise, Mom..."

"... ... ..!"

She glowed her SOUL to show Toriel that she had one now. Toriel was in a complete state of shock. She could hardly think, let alone speak, but she managed.

"...H- How..?"

It was almost a whisper. It was loud enough to be heard, though.

"It was a gift from frisk."

Fully expecting her to just stand there in her state of shock, Frisk was startled when Toriel ran up and hugged both of them.

"I've noticed that a lot of hugging comes with the ressurection business... I like it..."

"Shh..."

After about 3 minutes of hugging and silence, Toriel finally noticed Flowey in the corner of the room.

"What's the matter little flower..?"

Flowey didn't want to respond so Frisk responded instead.

"You can remember everything I did, but not everything he did..?"

"Why? Is he important..?"

"Very. He is, in fact, the entire center of our current quest."

"I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thank you."

So, they were off. Toriel helped them through the RUINS. They befriended every monster they came across. They even donated all thirty pieces of gold that they had found to the spiders. They asked the spiders if they could have a copy of the reciept. The spiders agreed. They now had proof of their donation. Frisk wanted this proof to avoid conflict with muffet if at all possible.

They finally reached Toriel's house.

"I'm sorry, my children, but I must stay here. I have some things to prepare."

"It can't be more important than helping us on our quest."

"I'm afraid it is, but don't worry, I will meet you later. But if you want help, I can pack each of you a lunch..?"

"Fine... and thank you."

"I would say 'Your welcome.',but I'm not sure I should, because you did kill, literally, every monster you came across..."

"I'm trying to forget that..."

"Right. Sorry."

"I guess we should be off then."

"Oh, Hold on. I'll go get your lunches."

She came back with three baggies, each containing a slice of butterscotch-cinnomon pie, and three bottles of MTT branded water. They said goodbye and left through the door to exit the underground. They were met with a forested area covered in snow.

(Play 17 - Snowy)

"Saaaans!"

Frisk called out his name in hopes of a response. Chara was startled for a moment because of the bad memories she had while fighting him. She thought his SOUL might be set on revenge, So she hid behind Frisk. Not a very good hiding place, but it made her feel safer, anyway. Sans woke up at his sentry station.

"Oh! Hey, kid-er kids..?"

"This is Chara. I'm sure you two have met before..."

"I'm afraid so..."

"Don't be like that. She's changed for the better."

"And you?"

"All of that has stopped. Toriel is fine. You'll be seeing her later, probably."

"And what are you going to do on this run, then?"

"I'm setting someone else free."

Sans looked past Frisk and Chara's Shoulders to see Flowey.

"That face... That looks like the expression of someone who knows they're in for a bad time..."

Sans eye started to turn blue before Frisk convinced him not to seek revenge.

"Fine... But don't expect sympathy any time soon."

"Just wait 'till we reach Alphys."

"Heh."

She said this, because Alphys was the one who put Asriel inside of the flower. By accident, of course. They said their awkward goodbyes and got a move on. Sans used one of his shortcuts to get back to his house. Papyrus saw them next.

(Play 22 - Snowdin)

"Human-Frisk! And friends! Have you changed for the better yet?"

He asked that question every time Frisk started a new run.

"Um... Yes..?"

"Fantatsic! I have puzzles for you! Follow me!"

They stood in an awkward silence for 30 seconds.

"And THAT is why I've always regretted killing papyrus."

"He forgave you just like that?"

"Well, he believed in me. He always has. He's so childish, though."

Frisk started to tear up. She remembered all of the encouragement Papyrus gave her every single run... She was sobbing all out now and crouched on the ground. Papayrus noticed this and came to her aid.

"What's wrong, Frisk?"

"T-Thank you. For showing me so much forgiveness even after everything I've done..."

Papyrus just smiled and hugged her tightly. Now he had proof that she had changed. No one knew, but Sans was hiding behind a tree. And now he had that same proof.

"We best get a move on. Those puzzles aren't going to solve themselves!"

Chara was the next one to speak.

"That was amazing."

"He is, isn't he? You should try his pasta. It's really good."

"Hold still for a second..."

Chara used her sleeve to wipe the tears from Frisk's eyes.

"There."

"Heh. Thanks."

They went through all of papyrus's puzzles again. They were a little different though, so each one had renewed challenge.

They were approaching the gauntlet when Frisk whispered to Chara.

"I dated him once."

"Wait, really!?"

"Yep. He had no clue what a date was and had to look it up in a book in the middle of our date."

They almost giggled their heads off, when Papyrus spoke again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"It's about our date, isn't it?"

They both stopped in their tracks, wide-eyed completely suprised at Papyrus's sudden intelligence.

"I thought so. I won't have you attempt 'The Gaunlet', by the way. I see now that it's too dangerous."

"How did you become so intelligent all of a sudden..?"

"I read some books from alphys's lab. They're really enlightening."

"Hmm... Alright."

Frisk sensed that Papyrus was trying to hide something from them, but after everything that's happened, she didn't bother asking. Papyrus went back home and the other three went on to WATERFALL. Sans was there at the entrance in his sentry post as usual.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey, Sans."

"You suprised me today."

"Really?"

"Yep. You showed your true colors when you talked with papyrus."

"You were there! You hid behind a tree didn't you?"

"I'm not telling. I'm ALWAYS there."

"Okay. That's creepy. Please, don't do that again."

"Alright. Be careful, though. Undyne might still hold a grudge."

The thought of battling Undyne again sent shivers down her spine. She was really, really tough to beat and she had a lot of suprises.

"Alright, then. Let's go, guys."

(Play 30 - Undyne)

As they entered they hid in some tall grass to avoid being seen by Undyne. Papyrus and Undyne were talking. After a couple minutes, Papyrus left and Undyne stood above Frisk, Chara and Flowey.

"I know your there. Come on out and let's get this over with... Papyrus says that you changed. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you spared Papyrus, but I can't let you get to the surface..."

A spear faded into existence and Undyne held it with courage.

"I want to believe him, I do, but..."

Frisk finally mustered the courage to walk out of the tall grass and face Undyne.

"I'm sorry, but do you even know why I did all of those things..?"

Undyne quickly turned her head to see where the voice came from. There was Frisk standing there. Undyne threw a spear but it missed slightly. It still cut Frisk, though. Sans was right. Undyne still held a grudge.

"I don't want to know!"

Worried about her friend, Chara left the hiding spot to come to Frisk's aid.

"No! Stop, please!"

"Who-?"

"That's Chara. I managed to bring her back from a, supposed, permanant death..."

Undyne was confused so she stayed silent to find out what this was all about.

"... ... ..."

Chara grabbed one of the strands of grass and wrapped it around Frisk's wound to try and stop it from bleeding. Then Frisk spoke again.

"I wished for another way. I really did... But like I told Sans... I have one more to save..."

Flowey was the next one to leave the hiding place.

(Play 31 - Waterfall)

"A flower..?"

"This flower holds a sweet secret..."

"Really, Frisk?

Flowey looked at her with an annoying expression on his face.

"I thought it was fitting."

Chara was still worried.

"Can you let us go, please?"

She didn't want to fight anything. She didn't want Frisk getting hurt any more either. She also didn't know what would happen if the world reset with her in it...

"... ... ..."

Undyne didn't want them to harm any more monsters. They seemed to have good intention, but... She was still unsure.

"What will you do once you reach the surface?"

"We're not."

Now she was really confused. What did they mean? Did they not want to reach the surface? Chara saw the confusion on Undyne's face and explained.

"It's safer down here. It's nicer and friendlier down here. I used to have a horrid view on the world. I thought humanity needed to be destroyed, so that's what I tried to do... Frisk pointed out that they set themselves on a path of destruction already. We just have to outlast them."

Frisk finished the explanaition.

"So we're staying down here until that happens..."

Undyne understood a bit more. Not enough, though.

"So your not going to break or even cross the barrier..."

"Nope. Our destination is the CORE."

"What's at the CORE?"

"It's the closest link to the VOID. I can do a lot of things in the VOID. Most importantly, though, I can create SOULS."

At this, Undyne's eyes widened with suprise.

"You can do that!?"

Frisk nodded.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Well, you can't spell 'Frisk' without 'Risk'!"

They could hear another voice in the tall grass.

"Heck, yeah!"

It was Sans. He was spying on the them.

"Sans! What the heck!?"

"Oops. I blew my cover."

He used another shortcut to quickly make his escape.

"Well, now you know Sans is watching us closely."

"Can you let us go, now?"

Undyne was still uncertain. But, now she knew they had good intentions and Sans is already watching them...

"... Fine... But move quickly. I've got my eye on you, too..."

"Thank you! Come on, guys."

"Right."

Chara helped Frisk up and together, they moved along through WATERFALL. They befriended every monster they found. They found a lot of things, like an old tutu, some ballet slippers. The list goes on. They even found a little room that could be locked from the inside. They went inside, locked it and practiced a dance routine until they got it absolutely perfect. I know this is an odd detail to add in, but the purpose for this will be revealed later.

They continued knowing that Undyne and Sans were watching their every move, very closely. They solved every puzzle that was in their way. Most of them involed bridge seeds. They were large pink flowers that floated on the water. They could support a whole person. It could probably hold both Frisk an Chara at the same time, but they didn't want to risk it, so they crossed one at a time. Flowey just dug his way through. Finally one of them spoke. It was Chara.

"Hey, Asriel. You've been quiet almost this whole time. Do you want to start a convesation?"

"No, not really."

"Well you just did, so there."

"Heh. You always did try to keep me talking..."

Frisk interupted.

"Can you guys talk about the future, please? The past still gets to me."

"Sure. How far do you think it is?"

"We just have to get to Alphys's lab and she'll help us."

"Which is where..?"

"Somewhere."

"Such detail."

Flowey added.

"Many accurateness."

"Shut up, you guys."

"But, we don't want to."

"*Sigh* I guess it's better than you keeping silent forever."

Chara finally brought up something that was on her mind.

"Speaking of which, What was with the whole silent phase the first few runs?"

"I don't speak to things I don't know much about."

"Except me."

...

"... Except you."

They continued talking about what they might do after all of this was over. They weren't sure, though. They decided to focus on the task at hand and exit WATERFALL.

(Play 51 - Another Medium)

They were finally in HOTLANDS. They could tell because there was lava all over the place and there was a sign... covered in lava. "More monsters to befriend... To make up for what I've done..." That's what Frisk thought. Chara was just happy to be closer to getting asriel back fully. Flowey was... less than amused. They got to Alphys's lab and knocked on the door.

"How sure are you that she's going to answer?"

"She has cameras watching our every step."

"Oh. Well, that's comforting to know."

"Yeah... Hey, Alphys! Can you let us in? We want to see how you and Mettaton are doing!"

The door did not open... Instead a robotic, auto-tuned voice from the otherside of the door yelled:

"Go away..!"

"Mettaton, What's wrong..?"

"You know exactly whats wrong, you murderer..."

"Are the cameras not hooked up, then?"

"No. Alphys didn't want to see you kill anyone else anymore..."

"If you turn the cameras on, you'll be happy to find out we spared everyone and now Sans and Undyne are spying on us."

"What..?"

"Yeah, hold on... Sans! Undyne! Come her and prove that your alive!"

(Play 7 - Anticipation)

Sans and Undyne walked out from behind a boulder. They probably used one of Sans's shortcuts.

"Yep. Kid's telling the truth."

"Still perfectly fine."

"How!? ... What are you planning now..?"

"Nothing... Hey, if we do a little dance and boost your ratings will you let us in?"

"... ... Well I can't say no to that... But it has to be a really good boost..."

"Alright! Chara! Execute dance routine 7b!"

(Play 68 - Death by Glamour)

All at once "Death by Glamour" started playing and Frisk and Chara flew around eachother gracefully with large amounts of energy bursting from both of them. They spun and they jumped and they didn't stop moving. After it was all done and they had finished with a dramatic pose. a piece of text hovered in front of them.

*+99999999Er99orr999- Error*

"You- You crashed my ratings moniter... How?"

True, the ratings moniter did crash, but it was not wrong. You could hear screaming and chanting and clapping coming from all throughout the underground. No eye or ear was untouched from the amazing display of moves that they had preformed. Jaws dropped and eyes widened, Sans and Undyne were awe struck and couldn't move from their place. Frisk and Chara had a difficult time breathing after spending so much energy, but they were smiling.

"All right then. A promise is a promise."

She let them in. The moniter was to their left and was turned off as Mettaton had said. The papers were neatly stacked on top of Alphys's desk for once.

(Play 48 - Alphys)

"Alphys is sleeping right now but I'm sure-"

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Alphys had woken up as soon as the music started playing and she caught all of the preformance.

"Alphys, Dear! Calm down."

"I can't! It was so good! It was better than 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie: Season 2'!"

Mettaton explained how much that meant to her.

"That's a lot coming from her."

"I know. I've seen all of it with her..."

"All thirty-two hours..?"

Frisk had a little bit of shame in her voice from how nerdy she felt.

"... ... yes..."

"Don't be shameful, darling. That doesn't prove how nerdy you are. It just proves how far you'll go for a friend..."

Frisk smiled.

They explained that they had to get to the CORE, but Alphys invited them for lunch first, now that she went ahead and bought a table for the first time, in attempt to spruce up the place. Alphys had some noodles, as she always does, and mettaton had some nine volt batteries. Frisk, Chara and flowey had the pie and water that Toriel had packed them.

"Is that my brand?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic, darling. I'm glad someone is out there promoting my products."

"Your welcome."

After they finished eating, Alphys brought them to the CORE.

(Play 65 - Core)

"Here we are, the CORE."

"Um... guys..?"

"What is it, Asriel?"

"I don't know if I want to do this... We don't even know if it will work..."

Char still promoted the idea.

"Oh, come on. If there's a chance we're taking it. Recieving the SOUL felt really good. You'll want this."

"Your sure..?"

"Positive."

"... Alright..."

"Here goes..."

(Play 33 - Quiet Water)

Frisk started moving her arms in a large circular motion, similar to how she did it in the VOID for Chara...

...

But nothing happened... She tried again and again, but no SOUL appeared... But she wasn't giving up. She tried again and again and again but Chara stopped her. With tears in their eyes they both started to move their arms in the same way Frisk was doing so before. Nothing happened...

Again...

Nothing happened. Frisk had collapsed on the ground, now, and Chara the same... They had given up... Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen...

Then, they heard some footsteps approach from behind the them. Alphys turned around and gasped. Mettaton the same.

"It doesn't quite work the same here as it does in the VOID."

It was Gaster! W.D. Gaster. He was thought to be dead but was, in fact, trapped in the void with Chara this whole time. As soon as Chara was freed, the VOID became an open area and Gaster was able to return to the real world with no ill effects. Gaster helped both Frisk and Chara up, closed his eyes and started to move his arms in a slightly different pattern. Now Frisk could feel the energy that Gaster was producing. She used this as a guide to control the energy coming from the CORE. Chara copied both of them and their hands started to glow a bright white and a white smokey trail followed them. They stopped and Frisk drew an upside-down smokey white heart in the air. It shuffled for a minute before filling itself in with a smokey, white substance. When it was completely filled in, a bright light bathed the room and no one was able to see for a few seconds. The light dissapeared and the white heart that had hovered in the air in front of them had dropped to the ground as a white, glass. SOUL. Frisk picked it up and stared into it for a little while before handing it to Flowey. Flowey wrapped his stem around it and looked at it. Finally, he squeezed it and it glowed. He had absorbed it. Now Flowey himself was bathed in a brilliant, white light. They could no longer see the difference in color. It was all white.

"Wooaahh!"

Flowey's voice had changed from his high, almost auto-tuned voice, to a deeper, clearer one. He stopped glowing and now his color was discernable. He was Asriel now. One-hundred percent Asriel. He looked at his down at his body now that it had returned to him.

(Play 92 -Reunited)

"Finally, I was so tired of being a flower..."

He turned around and faced everybody...

"Thank you."

Everybody ran up and hugged him. Even Alphys and Mettaton. Not Gaster, though. Frisk saw him and motioned for him to join the group hug. He chuckled for a second before joining. Sans and Undyne came out of hiding to join them and their group hug.

After about five minutes, They all continued towards judgment hall. The throne room was up ahead. They could hear Asgore talking to Toriel. He was getting nagged at so badly. Chara and Asriel giggled when they heard them. Then Asgore heared footsteps and instantly, thought he knew who it was. Frisk...

"When will you-..?"

(Play 85 - Fallen(Reprise))

He turned around and gasped. He saw all of them. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton...

Gaster, Frisk, Chara and Asriel. Toriel was ecstatic about their coming home and welcomed them. While Asgore was still in shock.

"Welcome home, my children... Everyone..."

"Suprise..."

#There you have it! Any and all critisism will be taken positively, thank you. That doesn't mean you can give me negative feedback, though. Was the dialogue too difficult to make out? Did you understand who was talking and when? Story writing tips are appreciated. Thanks for reading.#


	2. Chapter 2

#Someone asked for another chapter. Thanks. I really like this story so... Yeah. Another chapter. I don't know what I'm going to do here, so I'm just gonna wing it. Wait. I did that for the first chapter, already, didn't I? Eh. Doesn't matter. Hope you guys like it. First chapter has been on here for two days, only... Fan fiction writing is ridiculous...#

"C-Chara... As-Asriel..."

Frisk interupted.

"I know this is all quite shocking, but we're tired. Can we talk about this over a cup of tea?"

"Heh..."

Asgore made a nervous chuckle. He nodded and went to go get the tea.

...

Time passed... They explained everything that had happened... In the VOID... at the CORE... Asgore felt like he was in a dream...

"So everyone you ever killed... was for Chara?"

"Why does everyone keep reminding me of that!?"

Toriel explained.

"It's a big thing to happen to us in the underground, my child. Everyone dies to a human child with super powerful abilities...

...

repeatedly... It leaves an impression in one's mind..."

"*Sigh* I see..."

Chara swiftly changed the subject as to avoid making Frisk any more uncomfortable on her account.

"Anyways... Frisk, exactly how long did you spend in the reset world?"

"A few days..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was the first run where I reached Photoshop Flowey and I was tired, so I slept in the reset world for a day or two."

Asriel felt his sins crawling up his back...

"After some time, I started feeling this... this... I don't exactly know how to explain it... What ever it was, it made me feel hyperactive, full of energy. I had to find a way to get rid of it, It was too much, so I started flailing around like a fish out of water."

Sans interupted to make one of his puns.

"This story sounds a little FISHY to me."

Paypyrus commented.

"That was terrible."

"I know."

Frisk continued.

"So, eventually, I calmed down but I still felt the energy. I wanted it to go away so it did. My hands glowed and it just went away."

Gaster expressed his analysis.

"Sounds like you used your will to control the power of the CORE through the VOID."

He took another sip of tea. Sans took his cup with his pinky out and mimicked Gaster's face.

"I concur." He said in the most posh voice he could make.

"Ha Ha..." Gaster was being sarcastic and Asgore... giggled..? He thought it was fitting.

Frisk kept explaining.

"After this, I became curious to find out what this energy could do. So, I started experimenting. After some time, I managed to shoot lasers and create light but indestructible armor..."

The list went on...

"I could basically create anything. I wondered exactly how far that power could actually go. I thought of the most improbable thing I could think of and... created it."

A thought came to Gaster's mind.

"Does that mean there is a lone human SOUL in the blankness of the VOID?"

"No. It shattered after an hour... I'm just glad that they weren't concious..."

"It shattered..?"

"Yeah. Because it didn't have a proper vessel to sustain it."

"Are you sure?"

"Chara's still alive, isn't she?"

This brought a disturbed face from Chara.

"You were going to give me an unstable SOUL!?"

"It was stable!"

"But you didn't know then!"

"... Look I'm trying my best, okay?"

"... ... ... Okay..."

Arrangements were made to have Frisk, Chara and Asriel stay at the castle. But one night, something terrible happened. Chara wasn't feeling well... Frisk and Asriel were taking care of her. Frisk was the first one to talk.

"What are the sympotoms?"

Asriel had an ice pack over her head.

"She has a headache and abnormal heart rate."

"Guys, you don't have to do all of this for me... *Cough*"

"We know. Now, lie back down and go back to sleep."

"Mmm... Okay..."

Chara's condition hadn't gotten better. In fact, It had gotten worse now and she could barely move. Asriel was worried sick about her. Flashbacks kept coming back to the time when Chara had poisoned herself with the buttercups...

"Not again. Not again. Not again..."

"*Cough* Asriel, I'll be f-fine... *Cough*"

Frisk entered the room with Gaster.

"Gaster's here."

Gaster had a metal briefcase with him. It was full of medical supplies. He had done every test under the sun. To no avail.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find what's causing her body to react this way..."

Asriel was terrified now.

"There's gotta be a way. There's just gotta..."

Chara let out a small chuckle.

"You're such a crybaby, Asriel..."

Sans and Papyrus entered the room now, too.

"How's the kid holding up?"

Gaster let out a cold, sad sigh.

"Not well, I'm afraid. I can't seem to find out what's wrong with their body..."

Papyrus face lit up as he remembered their conversation a few weeks back.

"What if... What if it's not her body?"

Everyone froze in place, looked at Papyrus and waited for him to finish.

"Remember a few weeks ago when we talked about Frisk's abilities in the VOID? Well, what if the SOUL WAS unstable?"

"If that were the case, then that means her link to the SOUL is weakening..."

Frisk had tears in her eyes as she grasped Chara's hand. You could hear the desperation in her voice when she asked:

"How do we strengthen it..?"

After some thinking, Gaster thought he had a solution.

"Hmm... You said you had already created a SOUL in the VOID?"

"In the reset world, yeah..."

"I think some of the power is still in that SOUL, which would make this one incomplete. You would have to go back and, somehow combine the SOULS so that they can become so."

"But we can't go back! I promised all of the monsters I would never reset again!"

Sans interupted.

"This is why I don't like making promises..."

"No! No! We can't go back... We can't go back..."

Her voice grew softer and softer until it became utter silence... Chara had only moments left before she would... she... No... Frisk tried as hard as she could to keep her promise to the monsters... But determination had overpowered her will and she didn't have a choice...

Frisk was latched onto Chara's hand and Asriel the other the entire time, so they all entered the reset world together... Chara managed to keep on her feet, but not for long. Shortly after their arrival to the reset world, Chara collapsed to the ground. Frisk and Asriel were unable to keep her up, so Frisk ran to look for the SOUL shards that had scattered the last time she was here. She easily found all of them because they still glew a tiny bit red... She sprinted back towards Asriel who was leaning over Chara, trying to keep her alive and comforted. She set all of the shard on her chest in hopes they would just meld. The tiny glow that had once defined the shards dissapeared... Then, there was only silence...Chara's breathing had stopped... Her heartbeat, as well... It was too late...

After an hour of crying, denial and consolement, they finally gave up. Frisk and Asriel got up and walked over towards the reset button... It was over... They were about to press the button, but Frisk hesitated. She looked back at Chara and her lifeless, SOULLESS body... She thought, what are they going to think of me now..? I broke my promise and failed to save my best friend...

She pressed the reset button...

...

But nothing happened.

... ...

She pressed it once more.

... ... ...

Again, nothing happened.

Filled with frustation, she punched the reset button as hard as she could.

"Argh!"

It broke... She stood back in horror of what she had just done. She broke the reset button... Time had stopped completely and here was no way to bring it back...

"Wait. What's that..?"

Asriel pointed out that he noticed something behind what remained of the reset button... He brushed away the shattered button pieces. Another button...

This one didn't have the word "RESET" on it, though. This one was labled "SAVE"... That was odd. The only time she ever saw this button was when she was fighting Asriel and he had... taken away everyone's SOULS... She used her determination to revive the SOULS of her friends then... Asriel knew this, too. Both of them looked at eacother at the same time with the same wide eyes.

They pressed it...

...

They saw a faint red glow reflect off the button from behind them. They turned around. The shards had started to glow again.

... ...

But they faded soon afterward...

... ... ...

Now the shards had dissapeared completely... They were sure that there was no hope now... But they were wrong. Now they could see Chara's SOUL. It's glow was much brighter than it had ever been. It kept getting bright, brighter, yet brighter... It was whole again.

Both Frisk and Asriel were ecstatic now! But their smiles quickly faded when Chara still did not get up...

Then, suddenly:

*GASP*

Chara was alive! Was there really ever any doubt? Asriel was first to speak as they ran up and hugged her.

"Oh my god! Chara, never do that again!"

Chara was still breathing heavily but she still managed to speak.

"Tell that to...*huff* her..."

She pointed at frisk with a loving glint in her eye.

"I'm so sorry, Chara! I was so stupid! I should have thought about everything before I did any of this... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't sweat it. Like you said you did your best and it's all over now."

Asriel listened to Chara's heart for a second before stating:

"It's beating perfectly fine, now!"

They both hugged her even tighter now. Tears falling, forming pools on the black, almost metallic ground beneath them. Chara then pointed out:

"Hey guys, we should be getting home now."

"R-Right..."

Asriel was becoming afraid, though, because the button was broken...

"But how? The reset button is broken."

Chara tried to point out the obvious and told them:

"Look behind you."

So they did and, lo and behold, the save button had turned into a reset button. How convenient. It was almost as if some outward, creative force, was guiding them. Oh wait... They didn't question it though and, together, they pressed it. Frisk was still worried about how the others would react. Asriel was just happy to have Chara alive and Chara was happy to BE alive.

They had appeared in the flower bed as usual and walked along to try and make everything right again... But they heard footsteps. Fast footsteps. Very fast footsteps. It was Toriel. She was leaning against the door, because she had ran so fast to see them. Her eyes widend and she bacame filled with joy! Her daughter was alive!

"Chara!"

How could she remember, though? They had reset. Normally, everyone has only a vague rememberance of what had happened. But Toriel could remember everything very clearly. They started to hear more footsteps. Again, they sounded as if they were running. But it also sounded like there was army. Then, out of nowhere... everyone they ever knew was running towards them from behind a wall. They had all retained their memories...

But how..? Frisk thought. And then it hit her! Her determination didn't overpower her will, It fused with it. Her will told her determination to keep everyone's memories... So it did!

Haha! Finally! Everyone was happy and they stayed that way. It was about time, too. They were getting sick of these misadventures. Everyone spoke at once.

"Welcome home!"

#I stayed up till 12:30 last night, making this. Doesn't mean I spent more time on this chapter than I did on the last one, though. In fact, quite the opposite. Anyways, I hope you had fun reading. I'm not making anymore chapters, by the way. I would have absolutely no clue where to lead the story. Sorry.

But, hey, that doesn't mean I won't make more fan fictions. I'll probably make quite a lot. Anyways... Thanks for reading. Again I would really like some constructive feedback. I want to become a better author. Bye.#


End file.
